Brick by Brick
by Cunnawabum
Summary: Mami tends to keep to herself and she like it that way. Until one day when Tamaki takes a strange interest in her after she threaten to arrest to hosts for disturbing an endangered bird. After she's convinced to help the host club, the shell she hides behind breaks. Can the hosts worm their way into her chosen life of solitude? No pairing yet.
1. Don't mess with my birds!

**Chapter 1**

As soon as the last bell of the day rang, the room around me exploded with noise. The girls around me stood up quickly and started tittering away about who they were going to see at the Host club today. I ignored them and started to pack my schoolbooks away in my bag, leaving out an old leather-bound book and a small notebook. I made the mistake of looking toward the board to double check the homework because I accidentally caught the eye of one of my classmates.

"Kusumoto-san, will you be going to the Host club today?" A girl will long straight black hair asked. I think her name was Kiki. No. Kirika? Whatever. I could tell from the way she asked that she was just doing it to be polite. In the year that it's been in service I had never been.

"No, I'm busy." I mumble, bowing my head slightly before gathering my bag and books. She gave a polite smile before going back to talking with her friends. I pushed past them unnoticed and headed out the door.

I quickly made my way outside and headed toward the large pond that Ouran had on its campus. It was one of my favorite spots because not many people knew about it and something special had just happened there about a week ago.

I turned the final corner and stopped dead. There were seven boys wandering around carrying lanterns and streamers. It looked as though they were throwing a party of some sort. One was placing a ladder near one of the trees next to the pond. My heart started to race and I finally unfroze.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I yelled while sprinting over to the blonde who had just set the ladder down. A look of confusion flashed across his face but was gone just as quickly. Suddenly he was inches away from my face, his violet eye twinkling. Suoh, Tamaki, he was in the same class as me and if what I had gathered from all the girl talk around school, he was the king of the host club.

"My dear princess, you don't need to worry. I was perfectly safe." He grabbed my hand and brought it close to his mouth. "But I appreciate your concern." Just before his lips touched the back of my hand, I grabbed it back and took a couple steps away from him.

"I wasn't worried about you. I'm worried about them!" I jab my finger in the air. He followed it a finally saw the fairly large nest that was resting in the same tree he had just placed the ladder next to. It was currently empty but I could see the father keeping a close eye in a nearby tree.

"A nest?" He muttered and his eyes widened a bit.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I glanced over to where the new voice came from. Ootori, Kyoya, also in my class and also the talk of all the girls. He pushed his glasses higher on his nose and flashed a fake smile in my direction.

"You can't set up whatever you're doing here." I narrowed my eyes and took a defensive stance. My grip on my books tightened as well.

"Look Kyoya! A nest!" Suoh bounced up and down like a small child, pointing. Ootori ignored him and continued to look at me.

"This is a very special celebration for us, it's our one year anniversary of the Host Club and the end of the first week of school. I've already gotten permission from the school and there will be a lot of disappointed customers as well if we don't have this special celebration."

"That is a nest of Japanese Crested Ibis. They are an endangered species and if you were to disturb or touch that nest, the parents would abandon it." I pull my cell phone out of my bag, "If you don't leave I will report you to the authorities."

By the time I finished the rest of the boys had gathered around. A tall black haired boy had a much smaller dark blonde on his shoulders who was looking up at the nest curiously. A small brown haired boy had two orange haired twins hanging off his shoulders looking bored while he had a look of indifference. Ootori's fake grin disappeared and his glasses flashed white as the sun reflected off them.

"There is a smaller pond a little bit from here. You can set up," I glance around at the decorations again, "this, there." Ootori glanced quickly at my phone then looked me directly in the eyes before jotting something down in a black notebook he held. He was silent for a minute before turning to look at the other boys.

"Well? Move." I couldn't see his face but I assumed it wasn't very happy by the way they jumped and started to rush around. Suoh mumbled something that sounded similar to 'Mother is scary' but that mad no sense. Ootori glanced back at me once more before walking off in the direction I pointed toward the other pond. The boys glanced at me several times as I stood guard beneath the tree waiting for them to leave but none of them tried to talk to me. Maybe it was out of fear of getting in trouble with Ootori? Whatever the reason, I didn't relax until they were completely packed up and moved.

Once they were gone, I let out a shaky breath and went to the spot under a tree several meters away from the nest and waited. I turned to an empty page in my notebook and glanced at the leather-bound book. My stomach felt like it was twisted and it felt like I had a rock in my throat. I shut my eyes and clenched my jaw for several seconds, focusing on my breathing before opening them again. I carefully opened the book and turned to the handwritten page that had information about the crested ibis along with a detailed drawing of one.

The sound of flapping broke my concentration and I glanced up. The father had returned to the nest along with the mother, I felt the corner of my lips twitch up slightly. 'Good.' I brought out a pencil and began writing some observations and drew a quick sketch of the beautiful birds in front of me.

After about an hour of studying the birds, I packed my stuff away and called for the car to come pick me up. I slowly made my way back to the front of the school, taking my time to continue to look around. Once I finally made it to the entrance the car was already there and the driver was standing ridged by the back door. He didn't even look at me as he opened the door for me and then shut it. I glanced around the back of the car hoping to find the drink I had been so used to getting.

'Stupid. Hibine was fired months ago with the rest of the staff.' I sunk down into my seat as my stomach began to twist again. I bit the inside of my cheek. 'No crying, Mami, Ojii-san didn't like it when you cried.' By the time I arrived at home, my cheek ached but I had succeeded in keeping my eyes dry. 'I'll make you proud, Ojii-san.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**The Crested Ibis is an endangered bird who typically nest near marshy areas. As of this date I don't believe that any are nesting in the wild, they are all in captivity but for the sake of the story, they're still going to be nesting. Also Ouran's timeline is a bit wonky but I'm starting a couple days after Haruhi has joined the host club as a host. The school year starts in April so that's where this is starting.

I'm going to try not to go by the episodes word for word. I might mention certain episodes here and there but I'll try to make it so you're not just reading a recap of the episode with a new character placed in there. I've also tried very hard not to make Mami a mary-sue but if she is too mary-suey for you please let me know and I'll try to fix that.

I haven't decided what the pairing is going to be yet. It's a toss up between Mori and Kyoya...though Honey may get tossed up there as well. The title of the story and the description may change later on down the road. Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Please just leave me alone

"Hello Princess!"

After the weekend, Suoh had finally noticed that I was in his class (despite that fact that we had been in the same class since he transferred in middle school) that Monday and was insistent on trying to talk to me. I ignored him then just like I was doing now three days later but he still tried to talk to me. This new attention didn't go unnoticed by my female peers. The ones that visited Suoh every day at his club wouldn't even look at me except to send me the occasional jealous look.

I was fine with them ignoring me and it wasn't as if it was much different than before. At least I didn't have to make polite conversation with anyone anymore. I just had to deal with the strangely obsessive Suoh instead.

"Princess, will you come visit me at the host club today? Free of charge!" He smiled oblivious to the icy glare that Ootori was now giving him. Ootori must be in charge of the finance of the club then. "Princess, pretty please?" He moved in a little too close for comfort.

"No." I leaned back. "And stop calling me that." I avoided looking into his eyes and instead tried to study for the Ancient History 'surprise' quiz that sensei had been hinting at all week.

"Tamaki, sit down and leave Kusumoto-san alone." I shifted my eyes over towards Ootori's seat across the room and watched at Suoh sulked back over. Ootori hit him upside the head and mumbled something quietly. Suoh complained about whatever it was about. The only thing I understood was 'Mother'. What a strange friendship but I was grateful to be left alone.

* * *

I held open my book with one hand and armed myself with chopsticks in the other. It was lunchtime and since it was pleasant outside, I took my bento to a bench in one of the many gardens on campus to enjoy the fresh air. It was only two bites into my lunch before my concentration was broken.

"Senpai, what are we doing out here?" The small brown haired boy looked very displeased as the entire host club rounded the corner.

"To have lunch with this lovely princess of course!" Suoh yelled while pointing a finger in my direction. I narrowed my eyes at him and put my book down, growing annoyed at his persistence. I silently started to pack up my bento, seeing as how I wasn't going to get any peace out here anymore. I froze as I felt some extra weight on my shoulders and hot breath on my cheeks.

"Oi,Kyoya, isn't this the 'princess' that almost called the cops on us?" The orange haired twin to my right drawled, looking just as bored as when I first saw him. I stood up quickly, escaping from their arms. I could just feel the temperature drop form Ootori's icy stare.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled, gathering my things quickly wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"Kusumoto Mami, Class 2A, family owns 80% of the animal hospitals in Asia along with several of the best Veterinary schools in the west, animal sanctuaries, adoption agencies, along with other various businesses." Ootori recited from his little black book before shutting it. The sun hit his glasses again and made them flash white. I could see a small smirk forming on his face, which confused me. Why would you be proud of the fact that you googled my name?

"Senpai, I'm leaving to go eat my lunch." The brown haired boy turned around and started to walk away with the twins and Suoh close on his heels trying to keep the twins away. Good at least he's not focused on me anymore. I glanced around quickly to make sure that I didn't leave anything when I felt another weight around my shoulders yet again.

"Will you be coming to the Host Club, Mi-chan?" The small blond had wrapped his arms around my neck. He had a pink bunny cluched in one hand and he was looking over my shoulder with big light brown eyes smiling. Before I could decline, a sweet scent reached my nose. It smelled like a mixture of frosting and chocolate, a very familiar smell. I felt like I couldn't breathe and that I was soon going to see the small amount of food that was in my stomach again, I pushed the boy away, knocking him to the ground.

I tried to apologize but the words got stuck in my throat so I just rushed past the stunned host club. Tears began to sting my eyes; I had stayed away from sweets for months. It brought back too many memories I didn't want to think about.

I avoided looking at Suoh and Ootori for the rest of the day. I felt guilty for pushing the boy away, I didn't even know his name and he was just being friendly. As soon as the last bell rang I rushed out the door toward the town car that was already waiting for me. Sighing a little, I settled into the leather and rolled down the privacy divider.

"Are my parents back yet?"

"No ma'am" the driver's eyes stayed on the road. If he was fazed by me talking to him for the first time, he didn't show it. He said nothing else after that but I kept the window down. After a long, silent drive, the car finally pulled up to the large mansion that was my home. It was a three story, brick house that had a rustic look to it that my father hated. Surrounding the house were several acres of land that kept the animals on property happy.

The house workers greeted me politely and went about doing their work, avoiding making eye contact. My father had fired all of the people working for us because he felt they were too friendly and he had hired the most formal and professional people money could buy.

I dragged my feet up the stairs to the third floor, stopping briefly to look at the large family portrait that hung on the second floor. The only people smiling were Ojii-san and myself. Everyone except Ojii-san had straight black hair; my father's was cut very close to his head and kept very neat while my mother's was worn up in an elegant bun. I couldn't really see any similarities between my parents and me but the old staff always said I had my father's chin and my mother's nose but that I had my Ojii-san's eyes. The painting didn't do his hazel eyes justice, they weren't kind enough. I tore my eyes away from the painting and ran the rest of the way to my room.

I flopped down on my bed, still wearing the school uniform. My mind raced through the event of today and I sighed. Hopefully the rest of the year will go by more smoothly. After lying in bed feeling sorry for myself for a while, I was overcome with the guilt of pushing the small blond to the ground. Groaning, I hid my face in my hands. I'm such a jerk, I don't even know his name. Ootori seem tech savvy maybe he has a site for the host club and I could find out who he is from there and send him a fruit basket or something as an apology?

I rolled over and grabbed my laptop from my side table and woke it up. After doing a quick google search, sure enough, the host club had their own website. The front page had a group picture of all of the boys looking their best, there was even flower petals slowing drifting down the page. How tacky. There were various links to merchandise (seriously?) to bios on all the hosts. I clicked on the one that had the grinning blonde on it.

**Name:** Haninozuka Mitsukuni (a.k.a. Honey)  
**Type:** Loli-shota  
**Class:** 3A  
**Age:** 17

It didn't surprise me that he was an Ouran student, he wore the uniform, but it did surprise me that he was my senior. Along with the short biography there were various pictures of him with the pink bunny, eating cake, and one of him holding up a huge trophy while wearing a gi. Impressive. I clicked through the other host pages so I could put a name to the faces.

**Name:** Morinozuka Takashi (a.k.a. Mori)  
**Type:** Wild  
**Class:** 3A

**Name:** Hirachiin Hikaru and Kaoru  
**Type:** Little devil  
**Class:** 1A

**Name:** Fujioka Haruhi  
**Type:** Natural  
**Class:** 1A

I didn't bother looking at Suoh's or Ootori's pages before switching to a different page to do a little research on Haninozuka. I felt a little creepy looking into his family, trying to figure out where he lived. After getting an address, I hopped off my bed; changed into some light weight cargo shorts and a tee-shirt before trudging down the stairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was buzzing with the workers prepping for dinner. They all gave a silent bow before continue what they were doing. Trying to stay out of the way, I made my way to the baker. He looked up from his mixing bowl when I got closer.

"Could you bake a cake for me and have it sent to this address as soon as possible with this card?" He nodded, taking the address and card and carefully placing it to the side.

"What kind of cake would you like me to make, Kusumoto-sama?"

"Could you make it a three layered one with three of your best cakes?" He nodded and went back to work. My guilt lessoned a bit as I made my way out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's note: **Mami doesn't know many names of the people in her class, she knows their faces but never bother to remember their names. The only reason why she knows Tamaki's and Kyoya's names are because of the girls constantly talking about them.


	3. Put that tiger back where it came from!

For the rest of the week, I ignored Suoh and Ootori as much as possible. I didn't even look at them but I could tell that Suoh was looking sad due to his fan club fawning over him trying to make him feel better. By Friday I was looking forward to a whole weekend at home with the animals. Overall it was looking up, Suoh seemed to forget that he was sad and was now back to his normal self and was excited about something special that the host club was going to do.

After the bell rang I went to go check on the Ibis before going to the front of the school to wait for the car except something was different today. There was a large truck parked outside with "Kusumoto Wildlife Rehabilitation" written on the side. What the heck are they doing here? I saw some men pulling out some cages and bringing them toward the school. I sprinted over to the truck, yelling for them to stop. A man with a clipboard looked up from it annoyed at first before recognizing me.

"What is going on?" I gestured to the large cage that held a two-year-old tiger (I called him Tuko) that was pacing around.

"Someone ordered some animals for the afternoon, Kusumoto-sama." He looked nervous and I don't really blame him. I was angry and I had the power to fire him if I wanted. It wasn't strange for some of the more docile animals in the rehab center to be 'rented' out for educational purposes.

"But why is Tuko here? And who is in charge of the animal's care?"

"They ordered one, Kusumoto-sama, I didn't see anything wrong. Tuko is very gentle."

"He's still a dangerous wild animal. He's not going in that school. Send him back now." I practically growled out. The man hurriedly motioned for some of the other workers to place the poor freaked out tiger back in the truck. "Now, who is the caretaker for the rest of them?" He looked even more nervous and tried to nonchalantly hide behind his clipboard.

I worried the fabric of the school uniform in my fists as I stomped my way to the third music room. I was furious at Ootori for saying that I had volunteered to be caretaker for the afternoon. And with no other caretaker available on such short notice combined with the facts that not only were the animals already in the room but the fee was already paid in full. There was nothing I could do about it. What kind of game was that glasses freak playing?

Ripping open the doors, I froze. I was looking into a tropical jungle and the hosts were all standing there in tropical garb except for Fujioka who was still in his school uniform. I snapped out of my daze when a capuchin monkey made himself comfortable on my shoulder, his long tail wrapping around my neck.

"Princess! You came!" Suoh exclaimed loudly with a huge grin on his face. I glanced at him for a second before training my eyes on Ootori.

"What do you think you're doing?" I tried to look as menacing as possible, which can be kind of hard when you have a cute primate checking your hair for bugs. He pushed his glasses further up his nose; a hint of a smirk crossed his lips.

"It's tropical day in the Host Club and we like to make our theme days as accurate as possible. As for the trainer business, I looked it up, you've clocked in the most hours dealing with these animals, and therefore you're the most qualified for the job. It was a plus that we didn't have to pay for transportation as well" So it was really so you could save a bit of money.

He was right though; I've spent a large portion of my free time at the rehab center since I was like six. My Ojii-san trained deal with and most of all, respect all of the animals that were in out center. But I wasn't prepared to give lessons today. I wasn't even sure of all the animals they had borrowed for the afternoon. I didn't know everything there was to know about each animal, I need time to study over my notes first. I opened my mouth to say a few choice words to the cocky jerk when the doors opened again and in rushed a bunch of girls. They all cooed and 'aww'ed at the animals.

One of the girls came over to me, looking excited and asked if she could pet the capuchin. I nodded and slipped into trainer mood, telling her as much about the little monkey as I could remember as he swung off my arm. By the end of my lesson, I had gathered quite a few people who politely clapped when I was done.

Before I knew it I was sucked into telling the girls all about the different animals in the room. I even convinced some of them to pet the small carpet python as well, though most kept a safe distance away. Ootori also took me around to each of the different host introducing me formally to them. By the time the last girl left my mouth felt like parchment.

"Mi-chan!" I looked over at the blonde senior, still a bit startled by the informality. He looked as though he was about the hug me but the giant placed a hand on his shoulder and he decided to hug his bunny instead. "Thank you for the cake. It was super yummy~! Usa-chan and I really liked it." He held up his bunny whose name, I'm assuming, was Usa-chan. I bowed to him.

"I apologize again, Haninozuka-sempai. I was caught off guard."

"It's okay and call me Honey! Everyone does. Would you like to have cake with me and Usa-chan?" His eyes twinkled at the thought of cake while my stomach churned.

"No thank you." I give him a tiny grin before turning away to put the animals back in their carrying cages so the rehab guys could come get them. Before I could do that, I was rudely interrupted. Suoh suddenly grabbed my hands and looked at me with hopeful eyes. Oh dear, what now.

"Mami-hime, will you please join the host club and teach the other princesses about the wonders of the animal kingdom?"

"What?"

"You seemed really into talking about them Mami-san" The twins snaked their arms around my neck pulling me away from Suoh, who then went crying to Ootori. Apparently I'm on first name basis with everyone in the host club despite me barely knowing them.

"I'm pretty sure that's the first time we've seen you look even remotely happy." The one on my left smirked as I frowned. I slipped away from them quickly by ducking under their arms. What did they know? They've only met me twice before now. Out of seemingly nowhere, Ootori appeared standing next to me, black notebook in hand.

"We did get a lot of positive feedback from customers today due to your performance. You joining the club could have many benefits." A part of me didn't believe him, there had to be something other than the money. He didn't seem like the type to ask people to join their exclusive club all willy-nilly.

"No." I turned to walk away.

"I'll allow you to have an adoption clinic hosted by the host club once every two months." I stopped. While all of the shelters we had were no-kill, they were getting crowded and we would have to start turning animals away and adoption clinics were a good way to find new homes for the animals. It would be even easier to get foot traffic at them if the host club were to advertise and be there as well. I quickly debated it in my head before speaking.

"I'll do one adoption clinic first before making my final decision and the host club won't be getting any money from it. It will all go back to the shelters." I said firmly. The possibility of getting some animals in some good homes overrode all the thoughts that were telling me that this was a bad idea.

"Alright, you better get ready the first one is tomorrow." Ootori said, earning himself a glare. I was going to seriously injure this boy if he continued to mess around with my life.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First let me say thank you for all who have follow/favorited/reviewed the last two chapters. I'm glad that people are liking the story so far! I will try to update at least once a week. Mami hasn't officially joined the club yet and she doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl either. All of the animals mentioned do live the rainforest and I promise you will see more interactions with the hosts next chapter during the adoption clinic!


	4. Adoption Day!

_"Ojii-san!" I ran as fast as I my legs could carry me to a man with black and grey hair, tears were streaming down my face freely. He turned around and bent down to pick me up. _

_ "What's the matter, my little seahorse?" He gently wiped away my tears as I sniffled. _

_ "They're taking all the animals!" My eyes started to burn as new tears threatened to fall. These strange people were coming up and just taking my friends away, they couldn't do that. They were my friends. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled which made me annoyed. _

_ "It's a good thing, my little seahorse. They will now have a loving home to go home too." _

_ "But I already love them! A whole bunch too. Isn't that enough?" I crossed my arms and pouted. He sighed and sat down on a bench, placing me on his knee. _

_ "You know how happy you are playing with Neko-chan or Hiro?" when I nodded he continued. "Well, the people adopting these animals today will get to be that happy too. Today is not just about finding a good, loving home for our shelter animals; it's about making them and the people adopting them happy. You can still love them, Mami, just let them going to a good home be part of the love you show them." Once again, his eyes crinkled up as he smiled at me. _

* * *

A loud, sharp click broke me away from the memory. I realized then that I was clutching the clipboard a little too tightly and that the twins were standing in front of me looking as bored as ever.

"You back on planet earth yet?"

"We've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes."

"But you've been off in la la land." They bounced the conversation back and forth between the two of them. Honestly, it was kind of impressive how in sync they were.

"What's up?" I chose to ignore their comments, not willing to play into whatever game they wanted to play with me. I had seen how they acted with Suoh and Fujioka

"Kyoya wanted you to make sure everything was set before we opened up." They seemed a little disappointed that I didn't play into their game. I nodded before walking away flipping through the several pages on the clipboard.

Ootori had reserved a spot on Ouran grounds for me to host the adoption clinic. He also had the hosts go around passing out fliers the day before up until just now. The reserved space was in one of the many open fields the campus had to offer but it was now dotted with dozens of small wire fencing holding various breeds of animals and a couple of large bird cages holding a couple rescue birds that had come through some of my shelter doors. I doubled checked to make sure that there was plenty of water, toys, food and extra people around. At the far end of the space was a long table with an elegant red tablecloth that had stacks of paper work on it. This was where the finalization of the adoption would take place.

I was actually a little impressed on how helpful the hosts were with setting up. They helped set up the fencing, getting the animals and supplies without too much of a fuss in between handing out fliers. I made my way over to Ootori who was sitting at the forms table typing away on his laptop.

"We're all set." He glanced up from his laptop, his busy fingers pausing momentarily. I wasn't sure what his ultimate endgame plan was yet but I was still grateful for the opportunity to put this on. "And thank you Ootori-san for helping to organize this today." I bowed my head slightly.

"Call me Kyoya, Mami-san." I took a few too many seconds to respond to his a-bit-too-fake smile but I eventually nodded. He gestured to the people, I'm pretty sure they were worked for his family, manning the entrance and they started to allow people through. I was happy to see that not only were the host club regulars here but so were other students and even some 'commoners' as Suoh would put it. I slowly started to walk around making sure everything started off smoothly.

"Mi-chan!" Honey was waving me over to him and Mori. They were standing near the cages that had our small mammals, which mostly consisted of bunnies. The little blond grinned and pointed into the fencing. "Look at all the bunnies, Mi-chan!" he was practically hopping up and down in delight.

"Would you like to pet one, Honey-senpai?" His look of pure joy was all I needed for an answer. I leaned over the short fence and clicked my tongue softly a few times. A long-eared one hopped over and sniffed my hand. I let him get used to my scent before trying to pick him up. Lifting him up and over the fence, I knelt down and allowed Honey to pet his soft fur. A larger hand joined Honey's, I glanced over and Mori was kneeling down next to him, eyes focused on the rabbit.

"It's so soft, ne Takashi?"

"Ah." I gently passed the rabbit over to Mori, who at first hesitated but then willingly took the bunny. I could have sworn that there was a miniscule smile on the stoic boys face.

"You can keep playing with him, just make sure to help anyone who asks." They both nodded, both of their eyes still fixed on the floppy eared bunny. I felt a small smile sneak its way to my lips before I moved on. I helped a couple people pick out a pet that would be perfect for what they were looking for and had to explain more time than I liked that we didn't have papers of the lineage of the animals as they were all rescues. By about half way through the scheduled time for the clinic we had about twenty animals go home to their forever homes.

As I was finishing up helping a family of three adopt a kitten, I noticed a large crowd of girl surrounding one of the fences. I finished up the paper work and rushed over there as quickly as possible. I had to worm my way toward the front through the pile of girls to see what was wrong. Except nothing was wrong. Suoh had entered the fence and was being 'attacked' by the various dogs. He was smiling and laughing, completely oblivious to the gaggle of girls who were practically drooling over the sight. He looked like he was having the time of his life as a German Sheppard licked his face while a beagle was trying to get his full attention back.

"Interesting. I should have Tamaki bring Antoinette to the host club." Kyoya had suddenly appeared beside me and was writing down something in his black notebook. Suoh looked up at that point and noticed the two of us. He grinned and struggled to get up as another dog jumped on top of him.

"Kyoya! Mami! Look! They all love me!" Suoh laughed and tried to give equal amounts of attention to all five dogs that was crowded around them. "I'm going to take them all home. "

"Tamaki, you can't." Suoh looked so defeated when Kyoya said no. Based on the reactions of the girls around it was all part of a master plan. Several girls volunteered to adopt the dogs and offered to have Suoh come visit them. The silly grin appeared on his face again.

"Oh thank you Princesses! I'm so happy to know that these lovely dogs will be going home with even lovelier girls." That caused them to go wild and suddenly I had ten people talking to me at once. After a while, I finally finished doing all the paper work for the girls who still wanted to adopt after explaining to them what owning a pet meant. It seemed like each host had taken up a station, Mori and Honey were still with the small mammals, Suoh was with the dogs, the twins were playing with the cats, Fujioka seemed really interested in the birds and Kyoya was just watching and taking notes.

I walked over to Fujioka who was looking at the birds with a soft look. He turned to me as I came closer and gave me a small smile.

"These birds are beautiful, Kusumoto-senpai." One of the cockatoo's cooed and fluttered over closer to him.

"They seem to like you, Fujioka-san." I watched as he softly spoke to the birds, it was actually quite cute. We stood in a comfortable silence for a while before I excused myself.

"Kusumoto-senpai?" I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "You can call me Haruhi if you'd like." He genuinely smiled which I returned.

"And you can call me Mami." I didn't hesitate like I did with Kyoya, I felt much more comfortable around the small brown haired boy than I did the scheming one. I guess he was really was a natural.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. I had one of the workers organize and put away all the paperwork that was filled today as the last person walked away with their new cockatoo. Over all there had been over fifty adoptions and there were only a few animals left. I let myself into a fence with some kittens and sat down. One brave one came up right away and I scratched it behind his ear. The rest soon followed and I let the exhaustion and stress of the day melt away and I played with the kittens.

"So Mami-san" I turned my head to look at the whole host club standing around the fence. The rest of the workers were putting the animals away and cleaning up the area. "What is your decision?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up further on his face.

"We need a new toy." The twins said and grinned in unison.

"Based on the past adoption days your family has had this one had almost double the most successful one you've had. I think it's fairly obvious the choice." I hated to admit that what Kyoya had said was true. Thanks to the hosts we had way more people chose to adopt and now we could take in more rescues. I mumble an answer under my breath focusing on the cats.

"What was that?"

"We couldn't quite hear you?" The twins mocked me, their grins looking even more devious than before.

"I'll do it." Ojii-san would have been ecstatic at the turn out we had today. I wanted to continue to make him proud and I could do that if the host club continued to help me. Suddenly I was knocked down.

"OH MAMI! I'M SO EXCITED!" Tamaki was hugging me so tightly I couldn't move.

"Suoh-san, please let go of me." I was starting to get uncomfortable and it was getting harder to breathe. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me back looking into my eyes very seriously.

"Call me Tamaki, please." I just nodded and wiggled away from him before he could latch on to me again as he started to yell again. I turned to Kyoya.

"I'm not going to 'host' anyone though. I will just tell them about whatever animals is it but I don't want people requesting me or having to make small talk. And next clinic I want it in a more public space, I want some more non-Ouran people to come." He wrote something down before nodding. The twins placed their arms over my shoulders again.

"Welcome to the Host club." By the look on their faces, I was beginning to regret my decision already.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:  
**Mami is now an official member of the Host Club. I've read a lot of stories with girls becoming host and talking to girls or flirting with the girls and I didn't want to do that with Mami. She's not a big people person so making her entertain girls would be silly so she's just going to be educating the guest of animals related to whatever the theme of the day is. Thank you to all who have read the story so far and I hope you all are enjoying it! Reviews are appreciated! Let me know what I can do better!


End file.
